


Spiders

by nightstrike



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Kinda, a c!dream out here gaslighting another minor, its very slight, no beta we die like phil to a baby zombie, this was based off a comic my gf made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightstrike/pseuds/nightstrike
Summary: some people are like spiders and everyone else is their prey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! how we all doing after the most recent ranboo streams! This fic is based on a comic my girlfriend TyrantOwO made on Twitter which ill link here. you should check it out, she's a super talented artist!  
> https://twitter.com/TyrantOw/status/1347863692910628864?s=19

Ranboo stared at his hand, around his wrist was a translucent thread much like that of a spider, the light of the setting arctic sun seemed to turn the thread a blazing red. The half enderman had no idea what it was. He couldn’t really feel it, but every time he tried to remove it only seemed to get tighter. Over the course of a couple of minutes, Ranboo notice several other threads appeared on his arms and around his neck

“Oh! You can see them too, how interesting!” the casual yet unsettling voice pulled ranboo out of thoughts with a startled yelp. He turned to where the voice was coming from and his eyes widened in fear and disbelief as if he wasn’t trusting what his own eyes were seeing. The owner of the voice was none other than Dream, the smiling man stood there in his signature green hood. But what really caught Ranboo’s eye was the red thread tied to each of his fingers on his left hand, the same thread that was connected to him

“Wha- dream your note re- … I… what are you doing here, I thought techno said and Phil said you weren’t welcome hereafter they helped you destroy L’manburg?” stuttered Ranboo. Dreams smile simply got wider and tilted to the side in turn with his head.

“Well there not here right now aren't they? And don't you want to know what the threads are? You are the only other person I met who can see them as well. Don't you want to know why?” ranboo looked at the dream, he opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He did want to know what these threads were, but… he also didn't want to talk to dream, he wasn't even sure if he was really, it could just be his mind playing a trick on him again, he doesn't know wh-

“ Well, I am waiting for an answer Ranboo” Dream's voice had a saccharine wilt to it and made Ranboos stomach twist, he felt ill. Welp, he might as well try and get some answers from him

“Yes, what are these, and why can only the two of us see them?” dreams head rolled to the side, his smile tilting with it and his eyes squinted in joy at that

“I thought you would never ask! I think it's because we're spiders!” Ranboo’s dual-toned face scrunched up in confusion at the smiling man’s words.

“Spiders? What are you talking about… wait you said “we” what do you mean by that?” Dream lifted his left hand to his face and let out a little giggle. Ranboo felt the ghost of a sensation on his arms and around his neck where the threads were coiled.

“ Hehe, well let me elaborate a bit since it is a bit of silly theory. Here! Ill even let you go!” Dream let all four threads go and ranboo felt the slight pressure on his neck and arms disappear. “Well, you see spiders spin webs to catch their prey with threads that only they can see. They lie in wait for their prey to get trapped. And the best thing is the prey doesn't even know what has happened until it's far too late.” Ranboo looked even more confused and slightly terrified by what Dream said. Green clad man simply smiled and took a step closer to the half enderman

“You're still a little new at this, but look!” he pointed to Ranboo's right hand. Ranboo glanced down his mismatched eyes widened in disbelief as he saw two sickly green iridescent threads, both wrapped around his middle finger “you already caught someone!” ranboo felt the familiar sting of tears running down his face as he looked at the shimmering threads

“No… no nono nononononono NO!” cried ranboo as he fell to the ground holding his right hand as far away from his he could. “you're not real! You're not rea;l…. You're just a hallucination… like last time…. This isn't real….. Ranboo didn't get a response from Dream.

He didn't hear anything but his own desert pleas for this not to be real. After what felt like hours but in reality was probably a few minutes he heard two sets of footsteps walk towards him and they quickly picked up pace when they noticed him curled up. Ranboo looked up to see Phil and Techno talking to him worriedly, probably asking if he was okay. Ranboo didn't hear a single word they said to him his eyes and mind were fixed in horror at matching sickly green threads wrapped around both Phil and Techno’s necks.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! please like and comment if you would like!


End file.
